kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Mickey's House of Villains
Kids World's Adventures of Mickey's House of Villains is another motion picture by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot It is Halloween night at the House of Mouse, and a lot of villains are showing up. Jafar has a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Jafar, along with Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil, Ursula and Hades, takes over the house with a musical number "It's Our House Now!" All the other villains soon join the gang. The heroes are trapped in the kitchen while Ryan Mithcell. Bobby Brady, DJ Tanner, Alvin Seville, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, Leonardo, Tommy Pickles, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sailor Moon, Scooby-Doo, all of the characters are heroes, Kids World's Adventures Team, Mickey and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie try to take their House back, but Chernabog and The Psycho Rangers keeps them from entering the building. Then, Mickey dresses in his sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mickey's sorcerer hat is knocked off, Aladdin escapes from the kitchen, flying on the magic carpet and gives Daisy Duck the magical lamp. Daisy hands it to Mickey who uses the lamp to suck Jafar into it Sending Back To The Underworld. The rest of the villains flee and the House of Mouse is restored. Trivia * Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Ash and their friends, Littlefoot and thier friends, Spongebob and thier friends, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, Princess Aroura, Princess Odette, Princess Tiana, Snow White, the entire cast from Regular Show, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the Kids Next Door gang, Numbuh 362, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Tiny Toons gang, wTom, Huckleberry, Becky, Genie, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Reader Rabbit, the Star Fox Team, Link and his friends, Greg, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, the rest of the characters, Pajama Sam, Mumble, the Powerpuff Girls, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, King Gunga, Mike, Sulley, Chicken Little and his friends, Princess Natasha, the Lorax, Ted, Audrey, Benny the Cab, Freddie the frog, the VeggieTales gang, Mr. Scrooge, the Smurfs (animated), Sphinx (from Tiny Toon Adventures: Sawdust and Toonsil), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, the Herculoids, Gumby and his friends, Cap'n Crunch, Raggedy Ann and Andy, Arnold and his friends (from Hey Arnold), Creepie (from Growing Up Creepie), Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mee-Mee, Lee-Lee, the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, the Lion King gang, Ttark, Casper, Wendy, Michael Jackson, Chun-Li, Sakura, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Jonas, Becky, Junior, Marcus, Sean, Patterson, Pricilla, Jake, Nubie, Johnny, Hanon, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Woim, Butch, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tim & Tom, Kid Vid, Boomer, I.Q., Jaws, J.D., Lingo, Snaps, Wheels, Jazz, Alex, Leah Ash, the rest of the characters of heroes, Injurin Joe, the Bowser family, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy and Dil, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, the Predator, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, and the bad guys will guest star in this film. Gallery House_of_villains.png Alex and His Family adventures of Mickey's House of Villains poster 2.jpg Alex and His Family adventures of Mickey's House of Villains.png Benny_Leo_Johnny_HouseOfVillains.png Alvin_&_Friends_In_Mickey's_House_of_Villains.jpg Category:Package Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART